Gone For Good
This is the ninth episode of season 1 of the Golden Girls Club. this episode was suppoused to be episode.6 but the fact was changed laer. Plot Janelle woke up ate sunrise.The bright sun poured into hr bedroom."Uber?Uber!Are you awake?" She called.There was no answer.Janelle peeped over to Uber's bed and saw something horrifying!Uber wasent there!.''She's probobaly making breakfast Janelle.Calm down!''Janelle thought.She climbed out of bed and went into the main room of the dorm. The girl saw her friend,Iva,heather,Sophie,Emily and Lily, short for Liliana.But no Uber."Uber must be a sleepy head today"Heather said. ''This can't be. ''Janelle felt sick. "Janelle?"Sophie asked.'is something wrong?" ''Yeah,some thing is VERY wrong.''Janelle thought.."I think Uber is missing.....When I woke up she wasent there.." Janelle tried to get the wrds out. "MISSING!?" Emily screamed,while Lily claped her had over her mouth. "Mayby she went for a walk because we were too sleepy" Heather said. The girls were now at the grounds trying to search for Uber.Then they saw the winx. "hey girls! Looking like worry warts? What's the matter" A cool "Aisha Greeting" made the girls calm. "Uber's gone missing!" Janelle screamed. " We think she's missing" Iva quickly put in. "Missing? I think I can help!" Flora said. She used the power of nature to track down Uber. "I sense her, but her power is mixed up withsome dark power too.." The girls screamed. "THE SPIRITS!". "I think we have to have some tracking downthe system.Come-one WINX! Magic winx! Sirenix!" Bloom yelled. The winx transformed into Sirenix while The golden girls in their Unitix. Flora Took the lead and lead them to soft vine forest were any noise makes the Vines grab you. The girls silently flew, but then, Emily broke a branche. Immediately, the vines quickly tied her up and began to squeeze her. If they make a noise they will also be squished. Flora then used a spell and the vines fell asleep. Emily was free. "I sense the power from there" Flora gasped pointing right behind them. The Draix had appeared. "And looky who's here." Janelle gasped. In the hands of Hypoly and Sparini were...HER FATHER AND UBER!. Janelle fel slightly sick and Flora saw it, so she took her arm and quickly flew off before the spirits could attack. There they went to find Faragonda. Janelle had fainted. She remembered at half term... her mother said her father was terribly ill. And she knew that the spirits have got them. Flora told Faragonda and she decided to send the specialists to see the problem. While janelle and Flora were away, the thers were having tough difficulties facing the Draix. they blocked there every attack. Then, the specialists arrived. They quickly beat up the Draix. But they still needed to b beaten more. They quickly flew away. Uber and Father were dropped. The specialists also took care of them. They quickly flew back on their ship while the Winx and Golden Girls flew. That day in Janelle's bedroom, Uber and her were having a private talk. "I'm glad Daddy is Ok." Uber said. Janelle smiled. "Yeah. And I'm glad you are Ok. I Thought you were gone for good." Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Golden girls club